


Gravitation is a Natural Phenomenon

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Natasha have been circling around each other every since they met;  their relationship is slow and gentle, but maybe Natasha can get used to that. Getting-to-know-you fluff and then some spooning!sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitation is a Natural Phenomenon

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Everything about their relationship was slow, not fireworks, but the slow burn of good vodka down your throat. He had started out wary of her, and to be honest she had felt the same: after all, the person who housed the hulk had a big responsibility on his shoulders; she had to wonder if he could handle that burden. Even after the Avengers came together, after they had been tested as a team, after Stark Tower had been rebuilt and they had settled in, she knew they were still circling each other, still wary. It wasn’t that he was scared of her (although many people were, even some of her newfound teammates), he just seemed…curious, sizing her up like some new scientific formula he’d yet to unravel. And the feeling was mutual; she had to be good at reading people, it was her job, but during those first few hectic weeks it was hard to get a read on the man who was used to hiding himself. 

Things started to change a few months later. It was New Year’s eve and of course some rookie super villain had decided that the holiday was the perfect time to try and destroy the city(it had happened at Christmas too and Natasha was still trying to get the image of giant animatronic nutcrackers out of her mind). Luckily they’d been able to deal with that particular menace in record time, and had made it back to Stark Tower where Natasha found herself outside of Bruce’s room at 11:45pm. Apparently having your entire body morph into a giant green rage monster really takes it out of you, and Bruce always needed time to recover after missions. This time was no exception and when she opened his door he was sitting in bed looking like death warmed over, pale and shivering underneath a heap of blankets.

“Oh hey. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Stark sent me. He says that festivities are back on and insists that his ‘science bro’, his words not mine, be there to celebrate. He figured I’d be the best on to find you if you were off sulking in a dark corner somewhere.”

“I don’t think I’m in any state for a party.” Bruce said, attempting a smirk that ended up looking more like a grimace. 

“That’s what I said.” She looked him up and down before continuing, “Wait there party pooper.”

Bruce looked bemused as she left, but he was still in the same position when she came back with a plate full of cake and two glasses of champagne. Bruce’s look of incomprehension only grew as she slipped in beside him, commandeering a small portion of his blankets as she offered him one of the champagne glasses and settled the cake between them. 

“What’s all this?” Bruce asked as she pushed a fork into his hand.

“ It’s booze and cake. I couldn’t just leave you here looking all….sad on New Years. So eat up, it’s a party.”

“Ok, this is really nice, but I think if I eat anything right not I’ll probably vomit.”

“Fair enough. Just a little champagne then.” She said, clicking their glasses together.

And at midnight they kissed gently and she was sure she tasted like too much sugar but it was the first time she had kissed someone in a while and it was…nice. They could hear the uproar from the party going on a few floors above them but Bruce’s room was blissfully quiet; quiet was good, she liked quiet. 

That was the first step. The second step happened during some Avengers downtime when Tasha definitely wasn’t wandering through the R&D floors of Stark Tower looking for Bruce’s lab because she was lonely. She was just bored; Clint was always down at the shooting range and being partners meant that they already spent too much time together anyway; Tony spent most of his time in his workshop playing with his machines and more often than not Steve ended up there too pining after the billionaire; and of course Thor had his princely duties on Asgard to attend to. So Tasha often found herself in Bruce’s lab. It was spacious and always organized and there was a comfortable couch in the corner. Sometimes she would bring down food to make sure that the scientist was eating and he would clear a space on the lab table and they would share a meal. Sometimes she helped him out. She had a basic understanding of chemistry and physics which he had the good sense to be unsurprised by and an extra pair of hands was always useful, especially ones as steady and dexterous as hers. She listened to him babble about his experiments and when one of them went exactly right, when the chemicals coalesced in exactly the right way or a reaction turned out exactly the way he had predicted, she couldn’t help but smile a little at his enthusiasm.

The progress of their relationship was….unconventional to say the least. They didn’t go out on dates but they did keep meeting late at night when neither of them could sleep. Natasha found Bruce doing yoga in the training room(and she was being honest enough with herself at that point to admit that his flexibility was… intriguing) and he offered to teach her a little bit. His hands were gentle and when he rested one on her stomach and one on her back to steady her as she bent, she felt suspended and safe. The next night they ended up on the couch in front of Tony’s big screen T.V. and Natasha took the opportunity to educate Bruce about the best of Russian cinema and in return the next night he filled in the gaps in her Martin Scorsese knowledge. They exchanged late night food: Bruce cooked her authentic samosas and she cooked him borscht, not because he asked, but because really if he was going to have any it might as well be made right. The next time he brought a Retsina and she a bottle of Vodka. 

And that was the night they finally fell into bed their mouths clashing with the two sultry flavors. As Bruce guided her into his room the kiss was still chaste, his tongue only pressing little flicks against her lips. He closed the door and they sat down on the bed. Bruce brought a hand up to the side of her face and he finally slipped his tongue inside her when she sucked at his lower lip.

Natasha is used to one night stands, quiet fucks based on adrenaline and physical need but this was different. They were tipsy and warm from the booze and they had been circling around this for weeks and it felt almost delicate, hesitant. And Bruce was different. When he did something sinful with his tongue her hips jerked towards his, but he just placed his hands gently on them, soothing her without quenching her desire. He seemed determined to go slow, continuing to kiss her and not much more. But instead of frustrating her, she found that the slower he went the more turned on she became. The slide of his tongue became magnified and her skin seemed to become super sensitized when he trailed the tips of his fingers over her back and sides. By the time they began to undress her heart was beating fast and the cool air on her skin was a relief as she threw her clothes and bra aside. Bruce had unbuttoned his shirt but seemed hesitant, his eyes flicking between her and the ground.

“I want to see you.” She said leaning in towards him.

“I’m just saying…I’m no Captain America.”

“Yeah. And in case you didn’t notice I did not just spend a quarter of an hour making out with Steve. Off!” 

He gave in, peeling his shirt off and following it with his trousers; he wasn’t a super-soldier or a norse god but his body was one that had been sculpted by necessity, by having to be on the run, by having to survive and she knew what that was and it was beautiful. She pressed a hand against his lean chest as she pressed a kiss to his neck and she was delighted to hear him gasp when she bit down. 

“Don’t need to worry about the other guy do we?” she whispered.

“No. The endorphins help.”

“Good. I want you all to myself.” she said as her hand traveled upward to pinch his nipple.

“The feeling’s mutual.” he replied and he could hear his smile. He pushed her back so that they were finally lying on the bed and licked his way down her collar bone. He made his was to her nipples and flicked his tongue over one of them sending a jolt of pleasure straight between her thighs. He took it into his mouth, enveloping it in warmth and sucked. As he switched between her breasts, tugging and laving each nipple in turn it sent corresponding pulses of pleasure to her clit. Eventually he reached a hand down, trialing it along the inside of her thigh and finally parted her to rub against her wetness. 

She closed her eyes and moaned in relief, bucking up against his fingers. He slipped one inside her dragging it in and out as he rubbed his thumb against her clit. As she clenched down around him she heard him let out a groan and opened her eyes to see Bruce looking up at her through his lashes, face flushed and biting his lip trying to stifle a moan, as though he were the one being slowly and thoroughly taken apart. And then, with their eyes locked Bruce dragged his fingers out of her, brought them up to his mouth and licked them.

“Shit, Bruce—-“she said, and she was willing to admit it was a whimper, because god that was amazingly hot. Bruce took each finger into his mouth, sucking them clean, his tongue flicking out over the tips with a look on his face like a starving man eating a steak dinner. 

He finally shifted up and nudged her gently to lay on her side. She was confused until she felt him slide in behind her and pull her thigh up against his so she was open for him. She reached back to stroke the head of his cock and found that he was wet and hard. He gasped against her neck and batted her hand away so that he could guide himself into her. It felt so good, almost overwhelming; having him pressed all along her made him feel so close, there was no escaping from what she was feeling. It was so intimate, so gentle and she wasn’t used to gentle, not in bed and not in life, she didn’t know what to do with it. He thrust inside her and then he reached down and started circling her clit in slow, unrelenting circles, not fast and frantic like she would have used when taking care of herself. They left her no quarter, rocking between his cock and his fingers, her pleasure building and building until she heard him breathe out, “Tasha” and she came with the sound of her name on his lips. He gave three swift, deep thrusts and came too, pressing his heated check against her shoulder as they both came down. 

He pulled out of her and tugged the blankets up around them, resting a hand on her stomach as they lay spooned together, pleasantly exhausted. She almost glad that he didn’t turn her around, that she doesn’t have to face him yet because she still feels flushed and open and vulnerable. And all because Bruce kept surprising her. He was shy and sweet, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t push at her little by little in just the right ways to make her open up. She knew they were both people who didn’t trust lightly but there was a natural bond between them that made it hard to be cautious, made her not want to be. And somehow his special Banner brand of gentleness had gotten her here: cradled in his arms after some amazing sex, and feeling…safe. The question was, would she ever be ok with feeling safe?

As if he had read her mind, Bruce chose that moment to ask,

“Do you…do you want me to go?”

Tasha smiled. Because Bruce would if she asked, he would go if he told her too. 

She reached around and grabbed his arm to pull it around her waist, their fingers entwined.

“No. Stay.”


End file.
